The Hardest Goodbye
by doseofdream
Summary: He had to leave her for a war and it was the hardest goodbye that he had ever done. [kind of prequel to What Hurts the Most, focusing on Miraxus only]


_Mira, he slept with all women in Crocus and he never called any of them back._

Her hands moved fast, unbuttoned his shirt and he leaned over to kiss her neck roughly.

Before she could say anything, Laxus pushed Mirajane up against the wall, pinning her hands above the wall. His hand slid down over her thigh, pushing aside her panties so he could touch her freely and intimately. His thumb teased her clit and he could feel her pussy was soaking wet and warm.

 _He's a womanizer; he's not the right man for you. That man cannot commit to one woman._

As he started to insert his finger in her vagina, he was astounded to discover her hymen was still so tight. He was so shocked that he unconsciously withdrew his finger, but she grabbed his hand again.

 _Are you sure you still want him?_

"Are you sure?" he asked carefully, and Mirajane just whispered near his ear, "I want you, Lieutenant colonel Dreyar."

With her permission, he scooped her up to bed.

He had never thought that a sweet, innocent woman like Mirajane would seduce him to sleep with her. After all, he only met her few times before because she was a best friend of Erza, a fiancé of his cohort, Lieutenant Colonel Fernandez.

Then he inserted himself into her vagina, he felt absolute ecstasy. He began with slow thrust and the blood began to spill out of her. After noticing blood, a feeling of pride swelling inside him. He was her _first._

Mirajane cried out as his huge penis stretched her hymen like a sword passing through her skin. She gasped aloud as she felt the tight walls of her vagina being pushed apart as his hard erect penis made its way deep inside her.

 _Yes, Erza I know what I want._

"Ahh!" She felt his semen squirted inside her. He then laid by her side to control his breathing. That felt so damn good.

 _After fucking the woman, he will ask her to leave. He's a selfish jerk._

After laying there for a while, she eventually got up and picked up her wet underwear on the floor.

"Where are you going?" He asked, trying to control his unsteady breathing.

"Home," she replied coldly, without looking at him because she knew she wouldn't want to go home if she turned to see him.

"Don't, it's very late. You can go back tomorrow."

Did she hear it wrong? She then glanced up at him, and she seemed surprised by his look of concern.

"The bed is big enough to share. You can sleep here if you want to," he said as he turned to the other side to switch off the table lamp.

Mirajane then nodded and went back to the bed. They just laid there with no words said. Neither knew how long they remained silent. He wanted to ask her why she trusted him with her virginity, the only thing that she could give only once. He was not her boyfriend and she didn't know him that long. But he just remained silent, because asking personal question meant getting invested and he didn't want to.

He thought that was it— their first and last night together. But he was surprised by how strongly he wanted to see her over and over. The more he spent time with her, the more he wanted all of her. She was a creature of dreams and she had ignited and inflamed something divine in him that he could not bear to let her go. But he didn't know her intention for she never seemed to show any interest in him, even though he knew she didn't sleep with any other guy. It was only exclusive with him.

"Why?" He eventually asked, staring at the ceiling. They laid naked side by side after making love.

"Hum?"

"Why did you give me your virginity?"

"Because I've fallen… head over heels for you since the first time I met you," she looked at him with a little smile.

"Oh," that was all he managed to say.

She looked disappointed with his answer, but she shook off the pain in her heart. She knew since beginning that Laxus just wanted to have sex without commitment and she tried her best not to have emotional attachment with him as long as she could own him, even though it was only for half an hour in bed. But she failed. Terribly.

Shortly after she fell asleep, Laxus got the news that Crocus, the capital of Fiore, had been attacked and he had to leave right away. As a Lieutenant colonel, he wanted to keep everyone in Fiore safe, especially _her_ safety.

He tried not to make any noises because he didn't want to wake her up. Giving way to his feeling would make parting so much harder. To spare them both the pain of an emotional parting, he would leave quickly and quietly. The day when she woke up, she might be crying that he left her after her confession, or worse, she might hate him. But it might have been better this way, he decided. She didn't need to know that he started to care for her as long as she was safe and sound.

 **A/N: This is prequel to What Hurts the Most, but is unrelated to the story anyway. Just wanted to write Miraxus story :) Been considering to write Jerza portion prior to war. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
